cave_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Broadcast 1 (Video)
"Broadcast #1" is the second video on the Cave of Shadows YouTube channel and the first ever broadcast for the channel. YouTube Description [Our first broadcast ever. Hope you enjoy. 0:00 - Introduction and a word from The Overwatcher 1:50 - You Know More 6:20 - Mr. Giraffe 10:08 - Weather Forecast 15:08 - Relaxation 20:40 - ??? 22:35 - Closing Remarks Rate your experience with this broadcast here: http://caveofshadows.weebly.com/rate-... '' ''If you have any suggestions, ideas, or general business inquiries, contact us at caveofshadows@gmail.com] Transcript video fades in with the Cave of Shadows Logo center frame. The opening theme plays, and text is displayed: "Welcome to Cave of Shadows Recreational Broadcasting System" "And now a word from The Overwatcher" video cuts out to static, and a blandly drawn face fades in. Distorted and detuned music plays. "Thank you for watching our first broadcast. We really appreciate your viewership. To show our gratitude, we will now show you this." video then cuts out to a very pixelated video of a forest. Distorted forest ambiance and sounds of wildlife plays. The camera pans right, and right some more, while a low distorted hum can be heard, getting louder. In one frame before it cuts back to the face, text can be seen in the bottom left: "He is watching". face slowly zooms in "And now a small segment we like to call 'You Know More.' Today we will learn about Chang and his undeveloped twin." documentary-styled film starts to play, obviously pitch shifted lower than usual. It features a young, Chinese man named Chang who possesses an undeveloped twin, which Chinese medical professionals surgically remove. "There are places on Earth, untouched by modern times. Religious beliefs and superstitions, customs and traditions, cling stubbornly to a time long past. The people of this small farming community in Southwest China have long viewed one of the villagers with mixed feelings. Chang almost always works alone; possibly because he is ashamed to be seen by others; possibly because others fear seeing him. As the only son in the family, he is responsible for the support of his mother and father. Superstitions surrounds him. He is marked by deformity. At birth, his father considered killing him, but his mother prevented it. His arranged marriage collapsed when his bride-to-be saw him for the first time on their wedding night. One day, a medical team from Kun-yen University Hospital comes to see Chang. Chang's mother nervously acknowledges the introduction of the renounced surgeons, who have come to see her and talk about her son. She hails Chang to come and talk with the visitors. Shy as always, frightened, and ashamed to face the strangers, Chang approaches the surgeons. For the first time, they see his incredible condition. Chang has two heads. The doctors take Chang to the Kun-yen University Hospital, a six day journey from Chang's village. They examine Chang, and discover that Chang's other head was an undeveloped twin that had somehow become entangled with Chang's body. The second head, doctors believe, had been meant to be another person. The theory is confirmed by the existence of a slight hump on Chang's back, still another part of the undeveloped twin's body. Testing his sight, sense of taste, and hearing show expected impairment on the right side of his face. Perhaps the most startling discovery, is the physical connection between the action of both heads. Medical teams suspect that Chang's twin is an inter-growth sharing in every respect Chang's autonomic nervous system. A laboratory tracking begins to define Chang's connection to his twin. A startling discovery is made in the course of testing, Chang's twin in fact has its own primitive brain. The unique set of problems posed by Chang's operation brings together some of the finest medical minds in China. Their objective is to separate and remove Chang's undeveloped twin. Perhaps the most delicate step is isolating the second brain from interaction with Chang. The most critical, is the deep incision that will remove the unwanted twin. Several weeks later, the bandages are finally removed, and Chang sees himself for the first time, without his twin head-- as a normal human being. It has been almost four months since he had left his village. There has been little news said of the operation or its success. When Chang finally returns, his mother sees him for the first time without his deformed head. It is a profound moment of joy for both mother and son. video fades out ending of the section "You Know More" is announced introduction of a new section of the Broadcast: "Mr. Giraffe" comes live. We see a title card of the Cave of Shadows logo, now black among a white backdrop. video brings us to a shot of a wooden platform or desk, and a small pair of scissors to the right. The video appears to be shot using a home camera, as the aspect ratio changes. Someone holds up a title card to the camera, "Mr. Girraffe" crudely written on the card. A "theme" song plays, composed of voice overs all following a melody. Another card is held up to the screen: "Episode 1: What's this?" Giraffe puppet hops over on camera. It cuts to the blue pair of scissors on the right. Mr. Giraffe talks, but there is no voice. Subtitles can be seen on the bottom. "I shouldn't play with scissors. My parents aren't here. So maybe it's okay." Giraffe start's to "play" with the scissors. "Playing with scissors is so fun!" video cuts to faint static with text saying "Mr. Giraffe played with his scissors all day. He played with them so much that he started to not be as careful. We all make mistakes, but the one Mr. Giraffe made cost him. shot is now the pair of scissors, and drops of blood on tissue. The blood drops for several seconds, and it appears Mr. Giraffe is dead. Distortion in the audio becomes more prominent and louder, and static increases. Giraffe" now ends and a new section of the Broadcast begins: "Weather Forecast" scrolls for a few minutes: "Partially Cloudy, Slight Chance of Rain Throughout the Week, Chance of Thunderstorms through Mid-west That concludes the Weather Forecast. We will keep an eye out for you." while various different stock footage plays in the background. "Weather Forecast" goes on for a couple of minutes, and is interrupted with a message "SGV5LCBpdHMgbWUu" "SSBjaGVja2VkLCB0aGUgT3ZlcndhdGNoZXIgc3RvcHBlZCB3YXRjaGluZyB0aGUgYnJvYWRjYXN0" "SSBuZWVkIHRvIGNvbmZpcm0gdGhhdCB0aGlzIGEgZ29vZCB3YXkgdG8gY29tbXVuaWNhdGUgcHJpdmF0Wx5" "V2UgbmVlZCB0byB3YWl0IHVudGlsIHRoZSBuZXh0IGJyb2FkY2FzdCB0byByZWxheSBhbnkgc2VyaW91cyBpbmZvcm1hdGlvb9 " video cuts back to the Weather Forecast for another few minutes new segment of the Broadcast starts: "Relaxation" goes for another few minutes. It features a looping pan of a black and purple forest, with slow, ambient music in the background. Throughout the video, text is shown complimenting the viewer "You are great!" "You are a likable person!" "You make good food!" "People want to hear what you have to say!" ends, and a new, unnamed segment of the Broadcast beings. are greeted with a dark shot of an old Television set, turned on, but showing nothing but static. A low distorted voice of a narrator begins to start speaking. "In the welcoming season and gladly free at last so when the kings of the hive lead the swarm forth and the odor of serpylla spreading far in a big palm tree or oleaster shading Where they can escape the unaccustomed heat to make thier home A place that's safe from the wind and where the leaves from the trees can shelter them The vestibule of the place where the bees have settled and left their signs upon her crimson breast The youthful bees are capering and playing to linger and were caught in a sudden shower Or a moss-edged pool or else a little brook or the wind had suddenly blown them into the water Catching them in their mouths to carry them home almost unseen making its way through the grass Be willow shoots and stones disposed across the dew from the grass and bruising the rising blades Shiny-backed lizard and from the bee-eater and other birds of the sort and Procne whose bloody hands And fragrant savory and violets dinking from the trickling spring or stream The flowers down or the wandering heifer shaking And whether it's pools or running streams, there must Protect the rich stalls of their honeycombs from the scaly that might prevent them from getting back with their food And dry them in the sun if any had happened Any of these can devastate the bees as delicacies to feed to their cruel children And safe from the sheep or the wanton kids that trample As resting places for them to spread their wings And there should be sweet blooming marjoram near and there should be a limpid spring nearby There'll be a stream bank or a pond bank there first of all find a protected place for the bees." video abruptly ends with static screen accompanied with white noise Analysis Nothing spectacular or groundbreaking occurs in this video. This is just a simple introduction video. * The viewers are informed when broadcasts will happen, which is every 2nd Friday of the month from 2:00-2:30pm CST, although the Cave of Shadows channel never kept up with this schedule consistently. * The description reads "It's Fun for all ages!" External Links Video